


(heart so) full

by edgianti



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgianti/pseuds/edgianti
Summary: He can't say he didn't agree to this, kind of.





	(heart so) full

Porter’s eyes roll back in his head as his fingers dig in against the skin of Hugo's back. Having Hugo like this, in his true form, always adds a level of urgency and passion. Hugo's thick, moist skin feels amazing on top of and around Porter, as well as the way his cock feels so wide and stretches him so much. 

“Look at you,” Hugo croons, English garbled by his true mouth. “I'm going to breed you,” he promises. Porter can't help the sob that escapes him. Hugo's been fucking him for ages, he can barely concentrate on anything except Hugo's movement. 

It had been strange at first, watching Hugo shed his human guise and reveal the alien underneath. 

His skin is cool to the touch, moist and smooth, reminding Porter of the dolphins he swam with at an aquarium once. His body is slim and firm, but Porter swears his cock gets bigger every time they fuck. It's nearly uncomfortable, would be if it wasn't for the gush of thick viscous fluid that bursts forth every few minutes. 

“You're going to look so amazing filled with my whelps,” Hugo says. Porter nods- he would agree to anything now, he figures. “So full of my brood,” Hugo continues, followed by a long swear. 

Porter screams. 

Hugo's thick, solid cock is pulsating, reaching deep inside him. His body shudders as something firm but malleable pops out of Hugo's cock and settles. It's so deep and so odd, and Porter can feel the tears burning at the corners of his eyes. Hugo thrusts forward again, Porter's cry of protest swallowed up in Hugo's garbled moan. It happens again, and again and again until Porter is floating- it feels like he's looking down on the sick swell of his abdomen and Hugo's constant stream of fluid followed by deposits- he shudders at the thought of what they might be. 

Eventually Hugo slows and Porter can barely scrape together the ability to moan. His throat hurts and his entire body is sore, his lower stomach distended and his ass aching. 

Hugo pulls back, but not all the way, a last stream of fluid released just inside him. Porter realizes with a sick certainty that whatever Hugo just did is firming up, creating a plug. To protect the eggs, Porter realizes with a manic edge. 

His vision blurs, and the darkness takes him quickly. 

Before he passes out, he vaguely recognizes Hugo’s clawed hands stroking over the swell of his stomach.

* * *

The water sloughs over Porter’s skin, taking grime and sweat and a little bit of blood with it. The scratches from Hugo's claws have mostly scabbed over, helped along by the coagulant in his saliva. (Hugo had explained that as he licked over the scrapes he'd left behind the first time they fucked like this.) Porter shudders and swallows and moves the showerhead between his thighs, rinsing away the sticky mess he discovered earlier that day. 

(“They've died,” Hugo had said, a strange note in his voice. 

“I'm sorry,” Porter had replied, surprised that he meant it. 

“No, no. They couldn't have survived anyway, cher.”) 

Hugo's starting the laundry, Porter realizes as the water runs too hot for just a second. He watches in sick fascination as the goo hits the shower floor and breaks apart, swirls down the drain with the soap. Gone. 

Porter stays under the spray for a long time, face turned into the water as he cries, unsure what exactly he's crying about. 

He dries off, pulls on a pair of pajama pants. Hugo's already in bed again, sheets changed and a worried expression. Porter smiles thinly and joins him, bone-deep exhaustion and emotions all over the place. 

Hugo holds him, and Porter relaxes. 

Deep inside of him, a cell divides.


End file.
